


The Dangers of Dating a Superhero

by ant5b



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ant5b/pseuds/ant5b
Summary: Keeping your secret identity is hard. Fenton learns that keeping your secret identity from your boyfriend is even harder.





	The Dangers of Dating a Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!  
> I recommend reading my previous fic “The Gearloose Dilemma" for more Fenton/Gyro hijinks, but it's not necessary to get what's going on in this fic.   
> I hope you enjoy, and let me know if you spot a certain cameo ;D

Fenton woke to the sensation of being slowly dragged, someone grunting with effort above him. His suit was dead weight around him, obviously out of power, and his entire body ached as if each and every one of my muscles had been trodden on by multiple elephants. 

His vision swam and his thoughts were murky, as if he was submerged underwater. He had little memory of how he’d come to be in this state, unable to even access the suit’s memory cache to find out. But then the person dragging him by the tire dropped him, breathing heavily. With some effort, Fenton raised his head and his vision cleared enough to see Gyro’s dishevelled form. His boyfriend’s hair was in disarray, like an experiment had exploded in his face again, his hat was missing, and it looked like one of the lenses in his glasses was cracked. Gyro was bent over with his hands on his knees beside the prone Fenton, catching his breath after apparently dragging him from the other end of the lab. Above him, loose wires hung sparking from holes in the ceiling. 

And all at once, Fenton remembered what happened. 

He’d been running late, listening to the police scanner as he hurriedly dressed and ate breakfast. Fenton was in the middle of shoving on his jacket while simultaneously finishing his cereal when an urgent report crackled through the scanner — McDuck Labs had just been broken into by a supervillain with electrical powers from St. Canard. 

The chance that Gyro would be in danger was high, what with him practically living in his lab, the realization filling Fenton with such urgency that he  shouted the Gizmosuit’s codeword so quickly it was a wonder it registered at all. 

He sped to the Money Bin, discovering copious police officers and several charred police cars, the Bin itself pocketed with singe marks. Inside, the controls to the elevator were fried, but with the help of his suit the precipitous drop didn’t prove a problem. 

Fenton found the villain in the lab proper, the fluorescent lights flickering overhead as the rat threatened Gyro with one sparking finger, electricity rolling off him in waves. 

He hurried to shield Gyro, shoving him away from the crazy rat in a yellow spandex suit. 

“I demand that you leave the premises at once, you malevolent misanthrope,” Fenton pronounced, one hand in a fist on his hip, “And surrender yourself to the police officers outside! Expect a bill from McDuck Industries for the damage at the end of the month.”

The rat blinked up at him behind thick plastic goggles, the electricity around him fading. “What — _ another  _ one? Who’re you supposed to be?”

Fenton put a hand to his chest. “I am GIIIIZMO—”

“ _ Gizmoduck _ ,”Gyro cut in frantically, clasping Fenton’s arm, “he’s after the universal battery!”

He whirled back around to face the rat. “Destruction of private property  _ and  _ theft!  _ You _ , sir, are in hot water!”

The rat sneered as electricity began pulsing down his arms again. “You want hot, Tin Man? I’ll give you  _ hot _ !” 

He raised his arms and outstretched his fingers, firing a massive burst of  electricity directly at the stylized “G”on Fenton’s chest and blasting him into the far wall. 

The next thing Fenton knew, Gyro was dragging him through the debris of the lab. 

_ Gyro _ . 

“ _ Gyro _ !” Fenton cried, trying and failing to sit up in his powerless suit, and probably resembling the futile flopping of a hooked fish in the process. 

Gyro let out a little scream, a hand flying to his chest. “G-Gizmoduck! You’re awake!” 

“Muh,” Fenton responded, his head pounding behind his helmet in punishing retribution. 

“I was trying to get you over to the charging station,” Gyro went on, his chuckle a little strained, “It took me a while, what with the suit being so heavy.”

“Don’t you know it’s rude to comment on a duck’s weight?” Fenton muttered, and once again Gyro’s laughter sounded wrong to him. “Are you alright, Gy—Dr. Gearloose?” 

Gyro hummed noncommittally, walking around and crouching beside Fenton’s head, bracing his hands beneath his shoulders. “Oh, I’m fine, Gizmoduck,” he responded, grunting with effort as he began pushing Fenton into a seated position. 

Fenton forced himself to help despite the aching in his muscles and the weight of the suit, and within a few moments they had him propped up against the wall. Now that he was sitting up he had a full view of the damage to the lab, and it wasn’t a pretty sight. It looked like a small bomb had gone off; there were worktables lying on their sides with their contents scattered, smoking craters in the walls and ceiling, broken light fixtures dangling flickering and uneven. Fenton recognized most of this the path of destruction  _ he’d  _ made when the villain shot him to the other side of the lab, where he’d made a sizable impression in the steel wall. 

Meanwhile, Gyro was working to get his suit back in working order. He hurried back over to  the charging station, pressing a button that released a long black cable, nearly thicker than his arm. He connected this to a port that slid open in the suit’s torso, the cable’s segments pulsating almost immediately with steady blue light. 

But instead of watching this process Fenton didn’t take his eyes off Gyro, becoming increasingly more concerned. Gyro wasn’t just frazzled, like when he didn’t sleep for more than 48 hours. Instead he looked...fragile, jumpy and tense, his hands shaking and eyes wide behind his cracked glasses. 

All at once, Fenton felt guiltier than ever for keeping his identity a secret from him. 

“There we go!” Gyro was saying, running a hand through his hair distractedly. “It shouldn’t take long before you’re back at full power. Can you already feel a difference?” 

Fenton lifted his gloved hand, making a fist and rotating his wrist. Despite the soreness, the suit was responding much better than before. 

“Yes, thank you, Dr. Gearloose,” he said evenly, hiding his relief. “Now, can you tell me what happened after that electric interloper blasted me into next Tuesday?”

Gyro turned his back on him, trying to right one of the many knocked over worktables. “W-well, after Megavolt shot you, he made a pun about lightbulbs and then fried the safe’s combination, taking the battery.”

Fenton’s brow furrowed behind his visor. “Then he’s absconded with his ill-gotten gains, the duplicitous—wait, Megawho?”

Gyro had picked the table back up and begun organizing the items that had been strewn around atop it, to Fenton’s eyes appearing increasingly frantic despite how methodical his movements were. “Megavolt. He’s a s-supervillain from St. Canard. It’s funny, they usually stay on their side of the bay. I never thought  _ that  _ brand of craziness would reach Duckburg.” 

He paused, picking something up, and Fenton recognized one of his diecast James Pond cars in his hand. “Gizmoduck,” he began tentatively, “You didn’t... _ see _ Fenton, did you? He was running late. He...He should be alright, right?”

Fenton would’ve felt less horrible if he’d been blasted by Megavolt again. 

“I….yes, I’m sure he’s fine!” Fenton assured him, and the lie was sour on his tongue. “He’s a resourceful fellow, Dr. Gearloose.”

Gyro looked down at the car for a moment more, before setting it down on the table. “Right,” he said, and it was all Fenton could do not to flinch. 

“Gy— _ Dr. Gearloose, _ are you  _ sure  _ you’re okay?” Fenton pressed, his voice breaking slightly, and he wished the suit wasn’t still weighing him down. 

Gyro nodded absently, collecting loose pieces of paper and stacking them on the table. “How’s your suit? Are you almost to full power?” 

Fenton shook his head in frustration. “Yeah—I mean  _ yes _ , but…” He trailed off, watching his boyfriend desperately try to set their lab to rights. A feeling of inevitability swept over him, and he took a breath to steel his nerves. 

With Gyro’s focus elsewhere, Fenton lifted his visor. Swallowing thickly, he spoke in his normal voice.

“Gyro.”

Despite his boyfriend’s single minded determination to return everything to how it was, Gyro froze at the sound of Fenton’s voice. He spun around, the file he’d been organizing clasped tightly in his hands, his eyes widening as they alighted on Fenton’s face. 

“Fe- _ Fenton _ ?” he whispered. The file slipped from his nerveless fingers, its contents scattering wildly on impact. Without his eyes ever leaving Fenton’s face, Gyro walked over to him, nearly slipping on the pieces of paper. 

Expressionless, he stopped in front of Fenton,  standing taller than him while the Gizmosuit was propped up against the wall. 

Fenton smiled hesitantly up at him. “Um...h-hey, honey.”

He counted 4.6 excruciatingly long seconds, in which Gyro did nothing but stare at him. He was starting to feel more and more certain that he’d just successfully tanked a happy three-month relationship, when Gyro suddenly knelt in front of him. Before he could react, Gyro had wrapped his arms around Fenton’s neck and buried his face in the suit’s cold, slightly singed torso. 

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ scare me like that again,” Gyro muttered, as Fenton finally had the presence of mind to carefully embrace him. 

Fenton laughed hoarsely. “I wasn’t planning on it, honest.”

Gyro pulled back slightly, and with both hands removed Fenton’s helmet. Fenton’s own gloved hands drifted from the back of Gyro’s head to the middle of his back. 

“It was you the whole time,” Gyro wondered aloud, setting the helmet down on the ground beside him, “my own boyfriend and lab partner was Gizmoduck and I never even knew it. How in the world did you pull this off?”

Fenton snickered, relieved he hadn’t ruined everything, and leaned forward to press his forehead against Gyro’s. “I have  _ no  _ idea. I can’t believe I was able to keep this up for as long as I did.” 

Gyro smiled. “Goofball.”

Fenton returned the soft smile, but his expression grew more grave as he lifted a hand to cup Gyro’s cheek. 

“Honey, I need you to be honest with me,” he insisted gently, “Are you okay?”

Gyro’s expression flickered, his brow furrowing as he glanced away. “I don’t...I don’t know? Nothing like this has ever happened before. I mean, we’ll get Beagle Boys, corporate spies, our own experiments will turn against us, but—”

“Supervillains are new, huh?” Fenton inputted wryly, hoping to prevent Gyro having to revisit Little Helper’s all too recent betrayal. 

Gyro snorted. “That’s one way to put it.” 

Despite their levity, Gyro still looked brittle in a way Fenton had never seen before. “I didn’t even know it was you, but when Megavolt sent you flying into that wall, it was one of the scariest things I’d ever seen. I mean, he was able to fire concentrated bolts of  _ electricity _ !”

“The world’s just gonna get weirder,” Fenton said gently. 

“I  _ know _ ,” Gyro responded fiercely, “That’s why I need to adapt. But I also need time to freak out.”

Fenton beamed. “I think you’re allowed a freak out or two. Or, if you’re like me, four or five.”

Something within the Gizmosuit beeped, and Gyro perked up. “The suit’s fully charged!” He wormed his way out of Fenton’s arms to detach the charging cable, returning it to its alcove in the wall. “We’re lucky Megavolt didn’t do  _ too  _ much damage in here.”

“You’re telling me,” Fenton sighed, carefully coming to stand on his lone tire, rubbing the back of his aching head. “I’ve got a concussion and bruised muscles that say otherwise.” 

He made to pick up his helmet when Gyro batted his hand away. 

“Let me,” he said, and beckoned for Fenton to come closer. 

Fenton ducked his head to be closer to Gyro’s height. He slipped the helmet on over his head, activating the latches on the side that locked it into the rest of the armor. But instead of letting go, Gyro tugged him down into a kiss. 

For several blissful moments, Fenton’s body ceased to ache, he didn’t have a supervillain to catch, or an alter ego to keep secret. 

When Gyro pulled away, all Fenton could do for some time was blink as he regained his bearings. 

“Whu-What was  _ that  _ for?” he stammered. 

“I’ve never kissed Gizmoduck before,” Gyro replied casually, “I figured there’s a first time for everything.”

Fenton rolled his eyes behind his visor. “Haha. Very funny.”

“I’m serious,” Gyro said as Fenton began herding him toward the busted elevator shaft. “I bet there would be people who’d pay top dollar to kiss  _ the  _ Gizmo—”

“ _ Okay _ , that’s enough!” Fenton interrupted, laughing under his breath as he scooped up Gyro in his arms, deploying his jet pack. “I can’t  _ believe  _ I like you.”

“I like you too,” Gyro said fondly, just before Fenton propelled them up the elevator shaft and back to civilization. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!   
> Comments will help put me through college


End file.
